A Flight to Remember
by Huddy Fan
Summary: It was possible…highly probable in fact…that her condition on that long flight home had caused her to seriously misinterpret House’s actions. Do House and Cuddy have feelings for each other? This is my first fic. Please review. Rated M just in case.
1. Uncertain

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor claim to own, House M.D. or any of its characters.

**Cuddy**

Did I imagine what had happened? I was suffering from Mass Hysteria after all. The mind can convince the body that it feels sensations that just aren't real. It could not have been real. The way he touched me. The way he looked at me. He was sincere. Greg House was genuinely concerned about me. He took care of me. And I melted when he leaned so close to me that I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt that certain feeling in the pit of my stomach, a very real, very specific feeling in the pit of my stomach. When he looked at me, it was in a way I can't describe. It gave me goose bumps. I could actually feel myself being drawn to him. Wanting desperately to reach out to him. Touch him. If he hadn't turned away at the exact moment that he did, I am afraid of what may have happened. He felt it too. I know he did. I could see it in him. I could feel it in him. Was he afraid? Is that why he turned away? Could that be the reason he flirted with the flight attendant? Ooh that bothered me. I was actually jealous. What is wrong with me? This is Gregory House we are talking about. Gregory House.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy had settled into bed for the night, but the thoughts of the day's events taunted her. It was almost eleven and her room was dark, lit only by a streetlight somewhere outside. She stared at the ceiling unable to chase the thoughts from her mind. Greg House's face relentlessly tormented her thoughts and…after hours of tossing and turning…invaded her dreams.

Cuddy resisted as wakefulness slowly set upon her. She buried her head under her pillow, desperately seeking another hour's sleep. It had been a rough night, filled with tossing and turning and dreams she thought impossible to create with one's imagination. She dreamt of Him. Him touching her. Him wanting her. Him loving her in a way she thought he was incapable of. And, to her surprise, she enjoyed every highly inappropriate image her mind created throughout the night.

He is her employee; she is his boss. Damn him. It was wrong to entertain such fantasies.

She was alone in her empty bed contemplating the events of the previous day. She was confused. She could not be remembering it correctly. She tried to rationalize what she was feeling. It was possible…highly probable in fact…that her condition on that long flight home had caused her to seriously misinterpret House's actions. He was a doctor after all. He did his job…and he did it well.

Cuddy's mind was racing, and sleep never returned to her. It was only eight o'clock, way too early to be awake on a rare day off. She was supposed to be relaxing, catching up on sleep, and avoiding the effects of jetlag. But she was awake now.

She stepped into her master bath and turned on the water. She only hoped that the steaming shower would help clear her mind. She needed to really think, not fantasize, about everything that had happened during the flight home last night.

She was so grateful for her day off. It couldn't have come at a more convenient time. She needed to figure this out before she saw or spoke to House again. She was bothered. She was annoyed.

_Puzzles. Why was House so fond of puzzles? _

**House**

Greg House limped to the door of his apartment and watched the cab drive away. He unlocked the door and put his bags on the floor. He went first to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a long welcome drink, the taste soothing him. He hadn't had that much excitement in a long time.

He made his way to the living room, ignoring the red light flashing wildly on his answering machine. The messages were inevitably going to be from Wilson, and House didn't care to fill him in on the details of the conference or the flight just yet. He wanted to relax, unwind before dealing with his friend's nonsense. It was late. Everything could wait until tomorrow.

He set his half-empty glass on the coffee table, ignoring the coaster just inches away. Whose going to see the ring it leaves anyway? He collapsed onto the couch, swallowed a Vicodin, and buried his face in his hands.

_What happened today between us? The trip started normally enough, with all the usual wit and sarcasm. What changed? I was an ass…as is the norm. I surprised her with a seat in coach. And of all the reactions she could have had, she went. Quietly. When I relieved her of the seat, she didn't yell, she wasn't angry. She thanked me. Her voice, her body language, everything about her lacked the vigor I love about her. Love? No. The vigor that I have come to expect from her. She was calm, and sincere in her thanks, and she stood so close to me I could smell her perfume. She smelled so sweet, like a flower garden after a rainfall in the spring…_

The ringing of the phone broke his train of thought. He hesitated before answering it, knowing if he didn't, Wilson would call him all night, or worse, he would come over to make sure he made it home alright.

"Hello?" House said into the receiver. He tried his best to sound groggy, as if he had been woken from his sleep.

"House! Where have you been? I thought the plane landed hours ago." Wilson's voice came through the speaker louder than House expected.

"Oh, hi Mom. I'm so sorry I didn't check in, but I'm home now, all snug in my bed." House said sarcastically.

"Oh. Did I wake you."

"Yeaaah. What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home. You didn't call me back."

"Didn't check the machine. Can it wait?"

"Are you coming in to work tomorrow?"

"I sort of planned on it, but now that you mention it, maybe I'll stay home. Long flight, you know?" If they weren't expecting him to be at the hospital, he would stay home. No sense in seeing sick people if he could avoid it.

"Speaking of which, how was your flight?"

"Any chance this can wait?" House avoided the question with ease.

"Oh. Right. You were sleeping. 'Night House."

"'Night Wilson." House hung up the phone and sunk deeper into his couch. He laid back, reached for a tennis ball and began bouncing it off the ceiling.

_Cuddy fell into the same hysterics as the rest of the passengers on the plane. I was convinced. Convinced she was sick. Convinced she might die. Convinced that those may be our last moments together on this earth. She scared me to death. I almost forgot about the man lying on the floor, legitimately in pain, when I finally knew she was all right. I was so relieved. I sat in the seat next to her and all I wanted was to hold her. To comfort her. But she didn't need comforting. She is a strong woman. But, still I wanted to stroke her hair, let my hand linger a little too long on her cheek, and pull her close to me. Maybe I needed the comforting. I was afraid. I just turned away. I'm such an idiot…No, that was the right thing to do. These feelings had to stem from the thought of losing her for good. We have known each other for so long. We've been friends and nothing has ever happened between us. These feelings aren't real. No. I do not have feelings for Lisa Cuddy. _

House stood up and limped to his bedroom. His eyes were getting heavy. Between the Scotch and the Vicodin, he should sleep well.

The pain in House's leg woke him bright and early, as was usual. He reached for the little orange bottle that almost always sits on the bedside table. Disappointed in not finding it there, he realized he had left it in the living room the night before. He stumbled out of bed, wincing at the pain. Without his cane, he limped to the living room, collapsed again into his place on the couch, and dry swallowed two Vicodin.

He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but there is never anything good on in the mornings. He was bored, and for a brief moment, he considered going to work. But how would that look? He had an excuse to stay home. That would be like doing clinic duty without Cuddy making him do it.

Cuddy…

He wondered how she was doing. He let his thoughts slip back to her. An empty apartment, and nothing on TV, was bound to make for a long day. Maybe he would call her. No. Maybe he would show up unexpectedly at her house with some lame excuse for having to see her. That was more his style.


	2. Running Away

Cuddy wiped the steam from her bathroom mirror and examined her reflection. Even after her shower, the effects of the restless night were apparent on her face. She felt drained. She applied some concealer to the dark circles under her eyes, just to make herself feel better. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and dressed in pink yoga pants and a white tank top.

Cuddy took a blanket from her bedroom and went down to the living room. A book that she had begun reading about a month before still sat on the end table next to the couch. It had been her intent to spend the day curled up on the couch with her book, but, as she attempted to read, she was distracted before she finished a single chapter.

"Get over it, Lisa." She scolded herself. It wasn't often that she talked to herself, but her thoughts…well, they needed a little coaxing if she was going to get them to leave her head.

_I need something to do._

She picked up her phone, and while pacing around the room dialed the direct line to Wilson's office.

"Wilson." He picked up on the first ring.

"Wilson, it's Cuddy. How is everything today?" She asked, hopeful that something, anything needed her attention.

"It's actually been slow today. Nobody's been to the ER and Cameron's covering Clinic duty. I'm about to send Chase and Foreman home. They're just twiddling their thumbs anyway. And after I finish up the last of my paper work, I'll take over the Clinic and Cameron can leave too. How's your day off?"

Cuddy listened to him ramble, then it dawned on her. "Wait! Why are you sending them home? Where the _hell_ is House?"

"He stayed home. He said you guys had a long flight and wanted to rest. How's your day going?"

"I'm bored. I thought I could be of some help there."

"I thought you wanted to relax today."

"I'm restless."

"Cuddy, go for a jog. Take a bath. Enjoy your day off. It's a beautiful day."

"A jog. That sounds nice."

"Take care Cuddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call if you need anything." Disappointed, Cuddy hung up the phone. She wasn't needed at the hospital, but a jog did sound like a good idea. Why hadn't she thought of that? The fresh air would do her good, and she always felt better after she worked out.

She took a water bottle from her fridge and stretched briefly before leaving. She put her headphones on and took off down the street at a slow jog. Gradually, her pace sped up until she was in a full run.

On a normal day, she had the discipline to jog for five miles. It was two and a half miles to the park. Her regular routine was to jog to the park, take a short break to watch the children play and reflect on her life, then she would jog back home. Today, she reached the park in a much shorter time than was normal. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't stop. She was pushing herself too hard. She was running away. She was running away from the images flashing in her mind.

She saw House. His eyes. His hands. His lips. She heard his voice over the sound of the music blaring in her ears. And she tried desperately to outrun her own thoughts.

She ran past the park. She ran for blocks. She was distracted.

She didn't notice the cyclist coming right at her until the last possible second. The cyclist also was apparently in her own world and Cuddy had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over. Her foot got caught in the gap between the sidewalk and someone's lawn. She lost her footing and yelled out at the pain in her ankle.

"Shit!" She cursed herself for her lack of discipline. She reached to her ankle to investigate the damage, and when she touched it, she winced. "This is so not good."

Cuddy looked around her before standing. She didn't recognize the area, and suddenly, the street was deserted. She attempted to stand, and learned she could not put her weight on her left foot. She turned around and started limping back in the direction from which she came. At this rate it would be dark before she hobbled all the way home.

Cuddy had no idea how far she had run. She couldn't see the park any longer. She studied the street. She had walked about half a block and something became familiar. "Shit." She swore to herself again.

She sat on a bench near the road. She stared at the building across the street realizing exactly what she had done. While trying to run away from House, she subconsciously ran right to him. She was looking directly at his apartment.

She buried her face in her hands. What should she do? Now that she was out of the unfamiliar subdivision and knew where she was, she knew it was about three miles to home, and about ten steps to House's apartment.

She winced again when she stood. Any pressure on her ankle hurt like hell, but she could make it home. She told herself to go home. But as hard as she tried not to, she crossed the street and found herself at House's front door.

She told herself to leave.

She knocked.

House was at the door within seconds. "Cuddy, what a pleasant surprise. You look especially nice today. Love the 'do." He said gesturing toward the hair falling in her face.

"Oh, well thank you so much. Were you going somewhere?" Cuddy asked. She noticed he was dressed with his black leather jacket and tennis shoes on.

"No, I just got home. How are you feeling?" Cuddy thought he was serious. "Wait! You ran all the way here because your left hand started trembling right? I already told you, I made it up. It's not a real symptom. You can go home." That was mean, but House was trying his best to act natural. He didn't want to let on that he was actually on his way out the door to go see her.

"I'm so happy I stopped by." Cuddy said sarcastically. Maybe this is what she needed. House is so infuriating. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why are you here?"

"Wilson told me you were home. I was out running, and I fell. I think I sprained my ankle. I can't walk all the way home. Is there any way you could find it in your heart to give me a ride?"

"Oh. Come in." He saw her limp when she tried to walk and held out his hand to help support her. "Here. Let me help you. Sit down." He gestured to the couch.

"Thank you." She said before she sat. House, with his bad leg and all, knelt down on the floor and untied her shoe. He slipped it off gently, but could see by her expression that it had hurt her.

"Sorry." He said.

"Just leave it alone. Can you take me home or not?"

"I'll take you home. Just let me look at it. You don't know the extent of the injury." Gently he removed her sock and ran his finger along the outside of her food and felt the ankle for any broken bones. He stood up.

"Well?"

"There is some bruising, but it's just a sprain. Prop your foot up on the arm of the couch. I'll get you some ice."

"Thank you." She did what she was told.

He returned rather quickly. Cuddy shifted slightly so he could sit on the couch with her. He laid the ice pack gently on her elevated ankle and looked into her eyes.

"Better?" He asked?

"Better." She answered.

He kept his eyes locked on hers. Neither of them looked away. This was the same moment they had shared on the plane. He wanted to smooth her hair out of her face and kiss her. He wanted to hold her. And that scared him. And he didn't want to be afraid.

"It'll be better in no time. Just relax a little while." He said breaking the silence, but not his stare.

She broke their eye contact. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillows strewn about the couch. "Thank you."

House, without thinking first, placed his hand just above her knee. Her eyes shot wide open and she gasped before she could contain it. Their eyes met again, and she was suddenly very uncomfortable.

_Don't do this to me House. This is wrong. Don't play games with me. _

"May I have a glass of water?" Cuddy asked looking away and just grasping for a reason to put distance between her and the man she had all these secret feelings for. Maybe she hadn't imagined what had happened between them on the plane after all.

House stood and went to the kitchen.


	3. Can I kiss you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of its characters.**

There was a noticeable tension lingering in the air between them. House sat in a recliner opposite the couch, silently watching Cuddy nurse her ankle. Cuddy could feel his gaze burning her skin. His eyes warmed her at the same time that they gave her goose bumps.

They sat in silence until the ice pack had turned into a bag of lukewarm water. The purple hues shown brightly from her baby toe to her ankle bone when she removed the bag.

"The swelling has gone down." She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Her voice sounded so loud in the silence of the room. "It feels better."

"Can you walk?" House asked uncharacteristically concerned. He stood and offered his hand to help her to her feet. He had become so accustomed to not caring that he wasn't sure what to do or say when he did care. Caring just clouds your judgement and your thoughts. And the clouds looming around his head had transformed him into the biggest dork while in her presence.

Cuddy reluctantly took his hand, watching him closely as she stood. She applied pressure, gently at first, until all of her weight rested solely on her injured left foot. She smiled. "I think it's ok."

"Good." _Good?_

"Can you take me home now? I really didn't mean to intrude."

He stifled a laugh before it could escape his lips. "It's not like you had a choice." He paused. "I mean, you're not intruding." An awkward smile crossed his lips. "We can go."

House retrieved his cane from behind the couch and walked to the front door. Cuddy, still babying her foot, limped slowly behind him. Turning the corner, she saw him take a helmet from the closet. He handed it to her.

"Um, what is this for?" A puzzled look crossed her face.

"Just in case." He gave her a wink and a devious smile.

"I am not getting on that bike with you!" She yelled at him and shoved the helmet back into his arms.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a death wish!" She shrieked.

"I'm hurt." He pouted. "Would you rather walk? Or, better yet, you could just stay here."

Cuddy grabbed the helmet. "Fine, let's go."

"Well, make up your mind."

"House, please just take me home."

He stepped aside and opened the door. "After you."

They walked side by side to the motorcycle parked next to the curb. House attached his cane to the side of the bike and swung his leg over, mounting it. He started the ignition. He nodded to the space behind him motioning for her to join him. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She shook her helmet-clad head and clumsily climbed on to the seat behind House.

"Hold on tight." He told her as he pulled away from the curb. When she felt herself sliding backward on the seat, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and hid her eyes against his shoulder. She was terrified that if she made it home, it would not be in one piece.

Not five minutes later, the bike came to a stop. Cuddy didn't move.

"You can let go now. You're home." House said prying her hands away from his waist. She had interlocked her fingers so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. She hesitated for a brief moment, then looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

House dismounted first and helped Cuddy slide of the bike, to stand on shaky legs. He walked her to the door.

Cuddy reached out for the doorknob, then stopped. She turned to face House. She smiled. "Thank you for the ride, House. I appreciate it."

He nodded, but said nothing. He took a step closer to her. Her body went rigid and she stood taller, conjuring up all the confidence she could find in herself to keep from backing away from him and admitting her current vulnerability. She forced herself to make eye contact, trying to reassure herself that she was still in charge. Her knees were weak and she didn't know if it was from riding on the back of that cursed bike or from the close proximity of their bodies.

"Can I kiss you?" House asked in the calmest, most innocent sounding tone of voice.

"What!?" Cuddy shrieked. How dare he? So much for trying to remain confident. A wave of anger washed over her.

"You owe me, remember? I saved your life." He was as calm as could be.

"I wasn't sick."

"So you've said."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Can I kiss you?" He took a step closer.

"Why?" Was he serious? Did he just want a reaction? She had to stay calm. _Don't give him the satisfaction…Stay calm, Lisa._

"It's the best I could come up with, given the current circumstances." House shrugged.

"What circumstances?" She forgot her anger. She just wanted to know.

"Being forced to entertain you in my home for the better half of my day off…"

"Nobody forced you to do anything!" There it was. The anger was back, just like that.

"Well…" He paused a moment and looked at the ground. He swallowed hard, and then his eyes met hers again. "I rather enjoyed the company."

Cuddy's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

House took the final step, closing the space between them. His eyes stayed fixed on hers, looking for a reaction. He timidly put his hand on her side. He was afraid. Afraid of being rejected. Afraid of not being rejected. Which would be worse? It's too late to turn back now. "I thought I'd be polite and ask permission first."

"You're serious?" Cuddy was puzzled. She looked deep into his eyes, examining him. She was searching for some sign that he was playing a game and was going to turn away and laugh at her.

"I'm serious." House whispered, leaning closer to her. He supported himself on his cane and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her against him. "Can I kiss you?"

She felt her whole body relax as the tension and nervousness left her. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "House, shut up." She raised herself up on her toes and pressed her lips deliberately against his. He kissed her back, long and passionately. He took in the taste of her, the smell of her, and the feel of her tiny frame held tightly against him, committing it to his memory. He would never have this opportunity again.

It was Cuddy that broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed a moment too long, then opened them slowly, as a smile spread across her face. "House, you are so infuriating." He smiled, knowing she was only being honest. "Would you like to come in?"

"I knew you couldn't resist me." House said teasingly.

"You're an ass." Cuddy replied.

House followed her through the door.


	4. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or the characters. **

**Please read and review. It took a while to update because I got discouraged. I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

Cuddy took House's jacket and hung it in the hall closet. They walked farther into the house with an awkward silence between them. They made their way into the living room and sat on the opposite ends of the couch distancing themselves, both unsure of what to do or say after what had happened just moments before on Cuddy's front porch.

_Greg, you idiot! How could you do that? You probably just ruined any chance in Hell you ever had of being with her! _House silently scolded himself. He watched her fidget with her hands. She looked so vulnerable and self-conscious. He had never seen the Dean of Medicine look this way. He felt terrible for doing this to her, but at the same time he felt an immense sense of satisfaction that he _could _do this to her…although, he was currently unsure of what exactly "this" was. He just enjoyed knowing he could effect her. But he did hate seeing her this uncomfortable. They had been friends for several years before they had become colleagues, and she had never been uncomfortable around him. It bothered him.

_Why did I invite him in? We kissed! Now what? This is House. Damn it, Lisa! What are you thinking? This isn't you. You don't just fantasize about fucking an employee, House of all of them, then invite him in. What now? What the hell does he want? Can I kiss you? The nerve! And I gave in so fucking easily. What the Hell? _Cuddy was beating herself up internally. She had to say something. Had to break the silence. Maybe, just maybe, she could innocently enjoy his company.

"Are you hungry? I could make us some dinner." She said finally breaking the silence. She finally looked at him.

"No. I'm not really in the mood to eat."

"Would you like a drink? I think I have some Scotch."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Dr. Cuddy? Because if you are…" He raised his eyebrows. He dealt with the situation the only way he knew how. He made it into a joke.

She let a soft laugh escape her lips. She could deal with jokes. Jokes are comfortable. He does this every day. She shook her head.

"Scotch sounds good. Thanks." House said, unwilling to let this moment turn into another long awkward pause.

"I'll be right back, then." He watched her walk away, tilting his head to one side like he always does, taking in every curve of her perfect body. When she disappeared into the kitchen he sank back into the couch. He always looks at her. Always comments on her appearance. He has always been fully aware that his boss, his friend, is extremely beautiful, but she has never looked this good to him. She has never gotten so completely under his skin that he forgot how to be his usual self. _And she thinks I'm infuriating. She doesn't even know the meaning of the word._

Cuddy came back into the living room just moments after leaving. House was leaned back into the couch, eyes closed, and a smile just barely noticeable on his face. He was obviously deep in thought. He didn't look up when she entered the room.

"Here you go." She said holding the glass of Scotch out for him.

He opened his eyes and took the glass from her hand, deliberately brushing his fingers against hers. He pretended he hadn't noticed the contact. He just wanted to touch her. "Thank you." He took a long drink of the burning liquid and sighed. "Just what I needed."

Cuddy reclaimed her seat on the couch, this time slightly closer to House. She took a sip from her glass and instantly looked more relaxed. House could imagine the weight of the entire world rolling off her shoulders in that single instant. She breathed what House interpreted to be a sigh of relief and placed her glass on the end table.

House decided to seize the moment. What he was about to do would risk everything: his pride, her stress level, and their relationship. But, there is no time like the present after all, and he couldn't resist the urge to touch her. "Lisa" he whispered as he leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

"House!" Cuddy jumped to her feet, nearly falling to the floor as she left the couch. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"I…"

She couldn't contain herself any longer. She let her frustration out. "Why did you ask to kiss me?" She snapped.

House stood. The tried to close the distance between them, but Cuddy retreated. She would not give in to him again. "Why did you kiss me?" She demanded.

"Because," he paused, "I wanted to."

"But why? You make it a habit of getting on my every last nerve and then it's 'Can I kiss you?' What the Hell were you thinking?"

_Oh shit… _"I don't know. I… You showed up… I was worried… I wanted… Then… Damn it, Lisa, I don't know." He was at a loss for words. That didn't happen often and it made him uncomfortable. Then he thought of something. He looked her square in the eye, "_You_ kissed _me_."

He was right, and she knew it. What could she say? "You were worried?" A slight change of subject, she knew, but what was that all about?

"I lied." He said flatly as if it explained everything.

"You lied? You weren't worried?"

"No. I lied when I said I had just gotten home when you stopped by."

"So what? House, what's your point?"

"I was about to leave. I was about to come here. I was worried about you." He confessed. Her jaw went slack at his statement. He attempted to move closer to her. This time she let him. She was frozen in place.

"I was terrified last night. I thought you would be gone by the time the plane landed. And you know what? I couldn't deal with that." His tone became sharp. "So, damn it, I wanted to kiss you."

"I… I'm sorry." She felt awful. _House is being sincere. He's opening up and I'm yelling at him._

"You scared me to death, Lisa. I don't want to lose you. Ever."

"I'm not going anywhere, Greg. I wasn't sick."

"That's not the point." He sounded like a child, letting his emotions flow freely. "We both thought…"

Cuddy silenced him with a finger lightly across his lips. She brushed her hand against his cheek and cupped his face, holding him there. She saw a tear forming in his eye. A tear he refused to let fall. She had never seen him like this before. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "As long as we're confessing, I wanted it too." She whispered as she held him close. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Their embrace was more intimate than any kiss could ever be.

Cuddy put her hands on his shoulders and gently pulled away, looking into his eyes. The single tear had fallen, and he didn't try to hide it. She wiped it away with her thumb and guided his face to hers. Her lips touched his gently. They fumbled slightly, becoming familiar with each other's lips until they fell into perfect sync. They kissed a lover's kiss. One of comfort, longing, and understanding.


	5. Breaking Down is Hard to Do

**I cut this chapter short because I got writer's block. I'm going to try to write more tonight or tomorrow. Oh and I know this story has been totally OOC, but I'm having fun writing it and I hope you are enjoying it. Read and review, but please be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

Chapter Five

House didn't think he would ever love again after Stacy left his life. He didn't know if this was love, per say, but he knew he cared deeply, too deeply for his own good, about this woman he held in his arms. No one, not even Stacy, could do this to him. No other woman had ever broken through his harsh exterior to leave him naked, figuratively speaking, his emotions unashamedly exposed. No other woman had ever seen any semblance of a tear form in his eye, let alone fall. No other woman had ever made him feel safe enough to just let go, and be unafraid of being judged or thought weak. No one would ever be more surprised than he that it was this woman, his friend, his boss, Lisa Cuddy, who made him feel this way. Damn him for letting her do this to him! Damn her for making him love her!

Cuddy had all but given up on finding any sort of companionship in her life. Sure, she could fit a date into her busy schedule here or there, but her life left no room for commitments. Her feelings for House were less than forty-eight hours old and she was shocked to be standing there reasoning with herself that she could have a relationship with the man. They could have a real relationship, like a normal couple…Normal? Well, mostly. The flood of her thoughts and emotions had engulfed her throughout the day and had pushed and pulled her in every direction imaginable, but now she floated with ease above the flood. She suddenly found it easy to just be there with him, now that he wasn't putting on a fake façade. He did it. Now she would try her damnedest to open up to him.

"Greg." She said looking him in the eye. Her tone was gentle. A tone that she had rarely, if ever, used with this particular person. "I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be completely honest with me. It'll save my sanity."

"Okay, shoot." His eyes locked on hers. He was taken aback by the use of his first name. She had used it in the past, but his name had never been accompanied by that tone of voice.

"Last night on the plane, something was different between us. I noticed it, and I think you did too. You were different. With me at least. You weren't a complete ass…"

"Just a partial ass, then?" He interrupted.

"Right. Anyway, I'm fully aware that I was out of my mind then and wasn't thinking clearly…and frankly that may still be the case now." She paused at the realization that she was rambling. "Damn it, House. I wanted you." She blurted. She looked away blushing. That was more difficult than she expected it to be. The guts it must have taken for him to say those things to her.

"So…What's your all important question?" He asked raising his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. He was enjoying the direction of the conversation. The tables had turned and she was fumbling to express her feelings, the same way he had moments before.

"I don't know. What was that between us last night?"

"Chemistry." He said blatantly, like it should have been common knowledge.

"There has always been chemistry between us. This was different."

"Duh."

"Don't be a jerk, I'm serious."

"I am too."

"So what was it?"

"God, you're beautiful."

"Arggggg! You are so infuriating. Why can't you have one grown-up conversation?! I must be really out of my mind." Frustration was pouring from her like a dam had just broken somewhere inside her.

"Lisa…" He interrupted.

"You know, when you aren't being and ass, you are a total child. I don't know why I was even attempting to have this conversation with you. Maybe you should go." She had begun pacing around the room, her gait not nearly as graceful as usual.

"Lisa…" He tried again, louder and more forceful this time.

"What?!"

"I am being serious. I told you that more than once already tonight. You're right. Last night on the plane, there was something different between us. And you know what? I was fully aware of it. And you know what else? I enjoyed it. Okay? There! I said it. You scared the shit out of me, but when I knew you were ok, I wanted to hold you, kiss you. And that scared me. It's all I've thought about since the plane landed. Damn it, Lisa, are you happy now?"

Cuddy turned abruptly to face House again. Wide-eyed and jaw gaping, she froze. He was looking at the ground.

"I don't know."

"Fine! Lisa, I'll leave. I'm glad you're okay." He snapped and he turned to leave.

Cuddy crossed the room with surprising speed and grabbed his arm spinning him around. Caught off guard he stumbled backward, finding himself with his back pressed against the wall. He had no easy route for escape as Cuddy approached him. He searched his mind frantically for something to say, but there were no words.

Cuddy reached him and stood within inches of him, expressing her dominance. She stood tall and looked him directly in the eye. "This is not a game, House. Do not toy with me. And do not hurt me." She said sternly, the same voice she would use if crossed at work.

"I'm not playing a game. I wouldn't…couldn't hurt you, Lisa." He was stumbling over his words.

Satisfied with his response, she grabbed his face roughly and pressed her lips forcefully against his. He sunk into her, allowing her to have complete control. Her tongue pried its way into his mouth and explored him. She tangled her fingers into his hair, holding him tightly to her, not wanting to let go. His hands ran slowly up and down her spine in soothing caresses and she moaned in pleasure at his touch. He was never forceful. He just let her let out her frustration in their clumsy kiss until she was satisfied and pulled away.

"I want you. And I want you to want me." She whispered in his ear when she had regained some composure. With her hands on either side of his face she spoke softly to him. "What do you want, Greg?" He could hear the need and the desperation in her voice.

He reached out and gently brushed a few rebellious curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear like he had wanted to do so many times in the past. He let his hand linger at her neck and brushed his thumb softly along the curves of her jaw. He leaned down to her, closed his eyes and placed a short delicate kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly. Their faces were so close they were almost still touching when he opened his eyes. He steadied himself, and without faltering, he said, "I want _you_, Lisa. I have always wanted you."

Cuddy's heart must have skipped a beat and she forgot to breathe. As often as she had imagined him saying those words to her, she had not anticipated the effect it would have on her when they actually left his lips.

She smiled.


	6. Relief

**This is the final chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think. Maybe I'll continue it or write a sequel.**

**I don't own House.**

Chapter 6—Relief

"Stay here." She said looking up at him with a distinct sense of longing. She reached her hand up to his face and brushed it along his scruffy cheek as she turned away in one swift movement. She walked down the hallway, using the wall to guide her as she looked back over her shoulder, smiling at him, the entire way to her bedroom. His gaze never broke from her until she disappeared through the doorway.

House leaned back, letting his head thud gently against the wall. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He took one day to play hooky and everything he could remember ever really wanting, was falling into his lap. He tried, but could not figure out what he ever did to deserve this. He stayed right where she had left him until he heard the soft noise of the shower running coming from the master bath. Surely she wouldn't care if he poured himself another glass of Scotch while he waited for her. He returned to the couch, glass in hand, and waited patiently.

Her shower was short, just long enough to refresh her after her jog earlier that morning. She would have taken a long relaxing shower, but she did not want to keep him waiting, fearing if she did, he might leave.

House sipped the burning liquid from his glass, closed his eyes and listened to the sound of water thundering against the bathtub. He noticed how it quieted slightly, indicating that she had stepped beneath the stream of water. He imagined a thick layer of soapsuds on her perfectly toned body. He imagined her thick curls soaked and sticking to her back. And when he heard the water turn off abruptly, he imagined her flawless skin glistening as she stepped from the tub and reached for a towel to wipe the beads of water away. He opened his eyes when he heard her moving about her room again, and was alarmed to discover that his body had betrayed him and made his arousal evident by forming a tent in his jeans. Aggravated by the way his body had reacted to his thoughts, he placed the ice cold glass between his legs and tried to urge his erection away. He tried to relax, waiting for Cuddy to emerge from her bedroom.

"Greg?" Cuddy called, timidly down the hallway.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Will you come here for a second?"

"Dr. Cuddy, are you inviting me into your bedroom?" House asked sarcastically, yet bewildered. He had only been in the bedroom once before, and that was when He and Chase had broken into the house to help diagnose a patient that had worked for Dr. Cuddy. He stood, thankful that his arousal was no longer obvious, and made his way, without his cane, to the room at the end of the hall. He felt giddy at the prospect of being welcome in this area of the house, no matter how innocent her reason would be for asking him there. What he saw when he reached the doorway, however, left him dazed. He froze, unable to speak or move, aside from catching himself against the door jam as his knees went weak and his legs all but gave out from under him. He just stared, taking in the sight before him.

If he had to guess, there were at least thirty candles strategically placed around the room. The room smelled of vanilla and shadows danced provocatively on the walls. The shades were drawn and the only light was the flickering of the flames. Greg only briefly noticed the ambiance of the room before his focus fell entirely on Lisa. As beautiful as she had looked prior to her shower, he had never seen her look as amazingly gorgeous as she did now. She had traded in her work out clothes for a sleek, nearly transparent, white babydoll nightie. It was short, revealing the entire length of her smooth, sculpted legs. The low vee of the neck dipped all the way to the waistline, accented by a white ribbon tied around her body. She lied on her side, ankles crossed and knees bent slightly; her head propped up on her hand, in a position that accented her delicate curves deliciously. Her dark, still damp hair flowed flawlessly around her shoulders and her eyes projected every ounce of sexuality she had in her body. It took several seconds for him to notice anything other than the enticingly beautiful woman lying on the queen size bed, but when he did, he heard soft, barely audible instrumental music playing in the background. The moment was perfect. He only prayed he wouldn't screw it up.

"Come here." Lisa whispered across the room to him. She sat up as he cautiously approached her. He sat on the bed leaning over her.

"You look so beautiful." He said emphasizing every word. He ran the backside of his fingers down her cheek, over her shoulder and down the length of her arm. He never broke eye contact, not wanting her to doubt his seriousness again.

"Thank you." Lisa smiled flirtatiously as her hands danced across his body, starting at his waist, lingering on his broad chest, and finally resting on his cheek. She pulled him down to her, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. He felt everything move in slow motion as her tongue seductively invaded his mouth. He lost himself in the kiss and let his hands wander, tracing soft circles on her skin. Their lips parted momentarily as Lisa let an uninhibited moan escape her. She fumbled only slightly with his T-shirt before pulling it over his head to reveal his strong muscled chest. Her eyes had no time to wander before his lips met hers again in another searing kiss. Lisa straightened her body and rotated slightly, forcing Greg beneath her. He collapsed on his back and she quickly straddled him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked, suddenly aware of the pain this must be causing his leg.

"Not at all." He groaned, barely able to choke out the words.

"Good." She leaned into him, supporting herself with her hands on either side of his body. She placed delicate kisses on his neck and collarbone. She kissed his chest paying special attention to each nipple, causing him to moan in pleasure. She trailed little kisses down his belly to the area just above the waist of his jeans. Her hair tickled him as it flowed around her head following it down his body. He shivered as she evoked a series of sensations in him that he couldn't remember ever feeling before.

Lisa felt the burn of arousal in the pit of her stomach. She was lost in her want and desperation. She pulled away from him and clumsily unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled them gently down his long legs and threw them to the floor. The action was repeated with his boxers.

Starting at his ankles she kissed her way up his leg. When she reached his thigh, she was not surprised to find his long fingers resting there, in an attempt to cover the scar he was so ashamed of. She looked at him reassuringly and interlaced her fingers with his. He hesitated slightly, but allowed her to move his hand away, revealing his only insecurity. She smiled before returning her attention to his leg. She placed kisses along the entire length of the scar, reinforcing the fact that she accepted him the way he is. He allowed himself to trust her completely and let his inhibitions leave him. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her back into her original position on top of him. He kissed her appreciatively.

He traced his fingers down the curve of her neck and slid the white strap of the nightie over her shoulder. She flipped her hair behind her with a flick of her head and looked down at him with hunger in her deep eyes. He kissed the arc of her neck, his stubble scratching her in the most erotic way, before untying the bow knotted at her waist and slipping the white fabric over her head. He nearly choked at the sight of her body revealed before him. She was a goddess, perched on his lap completely exposed to him. His brain abandoned him and he couldn't think what to do, so he just looked at her, memorizing every curve of her incredible body.

"Touch me, Greg." She took his hand in hers and placed it over her breast, letting her head fall backward, and bringing him back to the moment. His hands and his mouth ravished her body, exploring every inch of her and claiming her for his own. She positioned herself over him, ready to take him inside of her.

"Wait." He stopped her with his hands on her hips. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He was still in disbelief that this was happening, and he didn't want either of them to have any regrets.

"I'm sure."

Having all the reassurance he needed, he lifted her from him and lied her gently on her back. He was over her now, and wanted so desperately to feel her around him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him closer to her. He entered her gently, allowing time for them to adjust to each other. They groaned in unison at the sensation of becoming one. She clawed at his back and arched into him. They were instantaneously in synch with each other, their bodies moving in rhythm together. Their touches were tender as they worshiped each other's bodies. Sweat was forming between them, and their bodies glistened and glided against each other. It was as if they were meant to be like this. They fit perfectly together as they moved in time together, each desperately seeking their own release. Lisa moaned into Greg's mouth as she reached orgasm. Greg couldn't hold back any longer at hearing the erotic sounds escape her. He grasped her tightly, as if she could be any closer to him, as his body pulsed and he exploded deep inside her.

Sweaty and out of breath, Greg collapsed on to the bed, rolling to Lisa's side. She nuzzled into the nook of his arm, her head on his shoulder, and stroked his chest lovingly. He ran his ringers through her hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smelled of sex and vanilla. It was intoxicating.

"That was amazing." He sighed, regaining his strength.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating in her ear. "Greg?"

"Hmm?"

"That was so much more than just sex to me. I don't want to be hurt."

With two fingers beneath her chin, he raised her eyes to his. "I won't be the one to hurt you, Lisa. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her softly again, and they cuddled closer together, before drifting off to sleep, comfortable in each other's arms.


End file.
